


Sleepover

by FountainPen



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Prompt, idk - Freeform, literally used two prompts bc im effecient, six months after max comes to mayview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainPen/pseuds/FountainPen
Summary: In which Max and Johnny have a sleepover, truth or dare is played, and monocles are drawn.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used:
> 
> https://sortagood.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://sortagood.tumblr.com/

Max had lived in Mayview for a full six months, somehow surviving the oddities of the town paired with the ghosts and spirits that regularly plagued him since his arrival. In the time of his residence in the town, Max had quarreled on many occasions with a certain student named Johnny Jhonny.

 

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on who you asked (Max wasn’t quite sure himself yet) the bully had grown to enjoy Max’s presence, deeming him ‘a respectable enough nerd’ to hang out with', and to Max’s surprise, he began to enjoy outings and pseudo adventures with Johnny the more they happened.

 

Max’s newfound fondness for hanging out with Johnny soon extended into a fondness for Johnny himself, his aggressive personality and impulsiveness becoming endearing- not that Max would ever admit it out loud. Isabel, Isaac, and Ed already teased him for the amount of time Johnny spent at his side. The word _loverboy_ had been used, so Max chose to keep the majority of hanging out with Johnny out of club actvities.

 

Eventually, Max ended up inviting Johnny to hang out and play (button mash and rage quit) some video games on a friday afternoon, which is how they ended up losing track of time, which is how Johnny ended up staying over, which is how the two ended up playing truth or dare.

 

“Dare.” Johnny grinned, teeth glinting in the light of the flashlight sitting between him and Max.

 

“Why am I not surprised?” Max asked before allowing a yawn to escape. “I dare you to…”

 

“C’mon nerd, this is only the fifteenth dare, you gotta have somethin’” Johnny said.

 

“Fine, I was saving this one for later, but you’re impatient.” Max said, grabbing a marker from a box full of art supplies. “I dare you to go draw a mustache, monocle, and goatee on my dad without waking him up.”

 

Johnny shrugged, grabbed the marker, and crept into Max’s father’s room, tip toeing as dramatically as he could up to Dad Puckett. As Johnny doodled the faux facial hair and monocle, max filmed on Johnny’s phone, just barely catching the moment his father snorted and rolled over, causing Johnny to jump back in surprise, squeaking.

 

Max fell back into the hallway, choking on laughter as a bright red Johnny raced out of the room after him, suppressing a smile of his own. The two stumbled back into Max’s room, laughing as quietly as they could until their ribs began to ache.

 

“O-kay, your- your turn.” Max choked out in between each bubble of laughter. This brought Johnny out of his laughing fit, and he calmed down enough to continue the game.

 

“Truth or dare, Muximus.”

 

“Uhhh, I’ll go with truth.” Max said, and Johnny paused for a moment, and he got the look on his face he got when he was about to do something either stupidly brave, or stupidly stupid.

 

“Do you want to date me?” This snapped Max to full attention, all traces of mirth gone as he stared at Johnny.

 

“I- uh- are you being uh- are you being serious right now?” Max stammered.

 

“This is truth or dare, nerdking, of course I’m bein’ serious.” Johnny replied. And instead of answering his question, Max tried to fight back the red creeping onto his face and said simply:

 

“Dare.”

 

“Fine, I dare you to date me.” Johnny said, crossing his arms and staring at Max determinedly.

 

“I-I- Uhm-” Max for just a moment, for once, was at a loss for words. “NEVER HAVE I EVER-”

 

“THAT’S NOT HOW TH’GAME WORKS.”

 

“FINE. YES.”

  
  
“Really?”

 

“I said yes, didn’t?” Max said, fingers itching to pull his hat, which wasn’t on his head, over his face and cover up the heat emanating from it. This line of thinking was interrupted however, when Max’s dad’s groggy voice tang through the hall, muffled by the door.

 

“‘S everything okay in there boys? I heard shouting.”

 

“It’s fine dad!” Johnny just- uhh”

 

“Stubbed my toe tryin’ta navigate’s all Mr. P!” Johnny rushed out. Max flicked off the flashlight and tossed it under the bed, signaling to PJ and Lefty to keep it there. The ghosts seemed to enjoy Johnny’s presence about as much as they enjoy Isabel’s, which is to say, not at all.

 

“Alright then, get back to bed y-y-you two” Mr. Puckett said, yawn breaking his sentence. Johnny imagined him scratching his ink covered face and snickered.

 

“Will do Mr. P!”

 

“Got it dad.”

 

Max and Johnny drug their sleeping bags over to the center of the room, and left tossed the flashlight to Max, and he flipped it on.

 

“Soooo.”

 

“Nope, yer old man said go to sleep, and I am an upstandin’ citizen who follows every rule.” Johnny said, making it clear he was being absolutely serious by half falling half jumping onto Max’s sleeping bag and closing his eyes.

 

“Did you just use sarcasm?” Max grinned, shoving Johnny off of his bag enough that he could slide into it. “I’m so upset, I didn’t even get it on camera.”

 

“Shut up ya dweeb, it’s time fer bed.”

 

“Night, moron.”

 

“Dweebus.”

 

Max’s eyes slid closed, and he allowed himself to ignore the fact that Johnny’s arm was now draped across him in a crushing bear hug, and he began to drift off…

 

“Hey, ‘re you still awake?” Johnny asked. Max didn’t open his eyes.

 

“No.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Max felt johnny’s head plop back down onto the pillow beside him, and fell into a mostly undisturbed sleep.

* * *

 

 

Mostly undisturbed because a few hours later, just as the sky was turning from inky black to a deep blue, Johnny’s head shot up once more

 

“Wait a minute-” Max’s arm raised up from beneath the blanket, and covered the entirety of Johnny’s face, effectively shutting him up, and allowing the rest of the time spent sleeping to be peaceful.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day however, Max discovered that his father had snapped a revenge picture of Max and Johnny wrapped around each other as they slept.

 

The man looked ridiculous flagging down Isabel and Ed, the mustache and goatee washed off, but he’d purposely left the monocle. Izzy and Ed saw the picture, got it sent to them, and then to Isaac before Max could get to the three.

 

Max was never going to hear the end of this.


End file.
